Episode 28: An Immortal Truth
Sevyndes and Masterz have just finished their brawl. Masterz won best 2 out of 3 rounds. As Sevyndes was about to storm out in a fit of rage, his Guardian Bakugan, Pyrus Agnivin, talked some sense into him. My Gauntlet was ringing. It was a call from Kellen. Kellen: "Finally, you two are done! Get back here, so we can plan the funeral!" Kellen hung up and we were all teleported back to him. (time in between teleportation) Me: "Kellen, so what's the deal?" Kellen: "See for yourself!" Kellen was pointing to an open coffin. I guess while we were brawling, he got this. Immortus was in it. Zero: "Where did you get a coffin?" Kellen: "I ordered it, shipping on Vestal is almost instant. So I think we should--" before Kellen could finish his sentence. All of our Bakugan surrounded Immortus' body. Emilia: "What are they doing?" Me: "Don't you guys see it?" Phantom: "What are you talking about?" Jade: "Are you kidding? Look at him!" Syxdes: "The dead body of our brother?" Jade, our Bakugan, and I could see it. Immortus' body was emitting some sort of strange aura. Me: "Guys... I think Aides is... Alive!" Nyndes: "What? Are you serious?" Horridian, laying motionless next to Immortus' coffin, in a weak voice, attempted to say. "Ye... Yes. He is... telling... telling the tr.. the truth." Sevyndes: "They're right... I can feel my brother's presence... But it's faint." Emilia: "But how can he alive?" Phantom: "Yeah! We saw him get stabbed in the chest and his blood drip out!" Horridian: "Why... Why do you think... he... goes by the name... Immortus?" Axel: "What are you saying?" Nyndes: "Are you saying that...?" Me: "Aides is actually immortal?" Horridian: "Yes... he was granted immortality..." *cough cough* Chance Dragonoid appeared out of nowhere and stood. "Don't speak, you must rest. Allow me to tell them." Jade: "Tell us what?" Chance Dragonoid: "Three years ago, when Aides Bandiston had left Earth and come to New Vestroia for isolation, he had made a home for himself in the Underworld. For those of you who don't know, the Underworld is a section of New Vestroia deep underground where only the most maniacal Bakugan reside. The most powerful of them was Darkus Horridian, the Bakugan you see before you. He is not only the Guardian of the Underworld, but he is also the King." Zero: "The King? So everyone was part of his Underworld Empire?" Chance Dragonoid: "Yes. Since Aides was an outsider, his presence was considered trespassing. He was captured by the King's army and brought to the King himself, Horridian. But he was not the only one." Nyndes: "What do you mean?" Horridian: "There was another... Another person I ordered before me..." Flashback (Narrator's point of view) Horridian: "The two of you have intruded on my land. Who are you and what do you have to say for yourselves?" Aides: "My name is Aides... I just needed some isolation. I needed to get away from it all..." "As for myself, I have come to take what is rightfully mine. Arise my five knights!" Out of nowhere, a portal opened up behind this strange man. This man was tall, muscular, and wore a silver mask. From the portal came five large Bakugan. Colossal warriors who had shields. Each of them was plain white. "Magnum Ulysses!" Two Darkus Anchorsaur guarded the attacks, but were caused much pain. From behind, two Darkus Hammersaur pounced upon the enemy Bakugan. However, the great physical strength of Hammersaur was no match for the enemy's shields. The tall masked man walked forward. "Hand over the Shadow Jewel Fragment." Aides: "Shadow what?" Aides remained still, not wanting to get involved. However, he was very curious. Horridian: "The Shadow Jewel Fragment is the symbol of the Underworld. I refuse to allow you to get your hands anywhere near it." "Excuse me? Do you know who I am?" Horridian: "Do you think I care?" Horridian fired his Deadly Nightmare upon the masked man. One of the knight Bakugan swifted went to guard him. "I am the Dark Master of Bakugan. These are my knights, the Fifth Paladin." Aides: "But these Bakugan, they have no attribute!" Dark Master: "So you've noticed? Yes. I had come to the realization that if I do not restrict myself to a single attribute, I have the power to manipulate all of them. For example, I can do this." This Dark Master pulled out two jewel necklaces from under his shirt and he took them off. He put them in the Gauntlet he was wearing. One of them was a crimson red, the other emerald green. His Gauntlet glowed. Two of the Fifth Paladin turned Pyrus. Another two turned Ventus. One remained White. "Fusion Ability Activate! Perpetual FireStorm!" The four Paladins combined their power into elemental cyclones and launched themselves into Horridian, completely ignoring the guarding Anchorsaur. "Tribal Crusher!" Darkus blasts of energy came from three different directions, firing upon and defeating the four Paladins. The smoke cleared, revealing that Horridian had split in three. Dark Master: "End Guardner Alpha? Interesting. For a Bakugan without a brawler, you're smart and powerful. However, you are no match for me." Horridians: "How do you know the name of my ability?" Dark Master: "I didn't barge in here to take the Jewel Fragment. I made sure I knew what I was up against. I let you capture me. You aren't powerful enough to beat me." Horridian recombined into one Bakugan and stood before the Dark Master. "Really? Is that a challenge?" Dark Master: "Yes, but not here. Would you happen to have a battlefield where you and my Fifth Paladin could fight?" Horridian walked over to his throne. He fired a small blast at it. Something flew out of it. It was a small purple jewel. "The fragment!" The Shadow Jewel Fragment surrounded Horridian, Aides, Dhrakon, and Fifth Paladin. They were brought to a subspace battle arena made of pure Darkus energy. Horridian: "Prepare to be consumed by pure darkness!" Dark Master: "I'm not afraid of you, mutt." Fifth Paladin changed from White to Darkus. "Ability Activate! Dark Lancelot!" Fifth Paladin launched a barrage of Darkus spears upon Horridian. Horridian: "End Guardner Alpha!" Horridian split into 3 in order to dodge the spears easier. This Bakugan had amazing speed. It-- well, they, were practically invisible. "Deadly Nightmare!" Each Horridian ran around Fifth Paladin in a circle and blasted it. Dark Master: "Circle Barrier!" Horridian's attacks were absorbed into a shield generated by Fifth Paladin. "Now!" All the absorbed energy was blasted back, twice as powerful. Each Horridian fell, and they recombined. This was a sign that Horridian was very weak, causing his Ability to wear off. Fifth Paladin went over to the Dark Master and raised him up. The Shadow Jewel Fragment went to him. The dark arena vanished and everyone had returned to the throne room. "Thanks, so much. I'll be sure to thank you after I conquer New Vestroia." He and his Bakugan vanished. Aides stood up, astonished. Horridian was lying on the ground, barely breathing. He called out to Aides. "hu--human..." Aides: "Um, yes?" Horridian: "Come here... I need your help..." Aides walked over to Horridian. Aides: "What can I do?" Horridian moved his hand and pointed his finger to Aides, offering a "handshake". Horridian: "Get the Shadow Jewel Fragment back..." Aides laid his hand on Horridian's claw, and a light formed. A circular symbol appeared on Aides' hand and Horridian's hand. Aides: "What's going on?!" The two circles combined and the light faded. Horridian stood up, fully recovered. He kneeled before Aides. Horridian: "I am Horridian, Ruler of the Underworld, as well as your Guardian Bakugan. You have the key that opened my gate." Aides: "...Excuse me?" Horridian: "You and I share a bond, a bond that is only formed between Brawler and Bakugan. By your side, I can unlock my full power. I can sense that you have something locked up as well. Maybe you can find what you're looking for and unleash your full potential. What do you say, partner?" Aides: "I accept, but please, call me Aides."